Elf
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: This is about a young Princess elf, named Kilera. She is everything an Elvish princess is expected to be, but she is adventurous and dangerous when angered. Legolas x OC I encourage helpful guidance for my writing, because I'm still learning!


"At last a princess has been born," said the elf king as he held his desired loved one in his cradled arms.

"What shall her name be?" asked his faithful queen.

"Kilera," The king replied.

The Queen and King turned as their young son, Ollar, came running up to them, "Mother, Father may I get a look at her?" The young hopeful prince gloomed up at his parents hopeful to get a glimpse of his new baby sister.

The King smiled down at his young son and crouched down to show him his new baby sister. The young prince then got on his tip-toes and saw his baby sister lying in a red silk blanket sleeping in his father's arms.

The prince then smiled happy to see the new arrival at peace now, for a few hours ago all he heard was the wailing child screaming, but now she was in a deep sleep. The King then took his daughter to the newly crafted cradle that had arrived from the King's Hobbit friends in the Shire. He carefully laid his baby girl down on the silk pillow and pulled the blanket over her. Then he kissed her small soft forehead and closed the curtain to let her rest.

The King and Queen stood by as the prince and princess grew. At ages ten and thirteen they were getting in to all sorts of mischievous pranks and games. Then at thirteen and sixteen they began to learn how to use weapons and defend themselves.

The King and Queen began to notice something strange about their daughter, she was more adventurous than most elves. Guards often found her in places she wasn't supposed to be, like at the blacksmith's or trying to sneak into a suit of guard's armor.

At the age of Seventeen, Kilera approached her parents one morning, "Queen and King of the elves, I must ask to leave the elven borders and explore the outside world," she said.

The king then rose and she looked up at her father, "Kilera, your journey's permission is granted, but certain conditions must be held. You shall be accompanied by your brother Ollar and a housecarl will be appointed to you," the great king said.

She then ran to her father, "Oh thank you, I was worried what you might say," she said.

Her father held his youngest child tightly and wished her safe travel. When he let her go she smiled at him and turned and ran for her room. The saddened king was left standing there to boil in his despair. For he was somehow convinced his little rose would never want to leave.

Kilera rushed into her room and immediately changed into brown pants and tan boots. She slipped on a green tunic. Then she put her long blonde hair up and braided her bangs away from her purple eyes and put them in the ponytail as well. She then got her sword and holster and put the holster belt around her waist and tightened it. Then she slipped her cloak on and over the top of it a quiver of the finest arrows and a fine bow inside it. She put her palm gloves on and over them a pair of brown large wrist guards.

She walked out into the hallway and was greeted by a handsome elf that was taller and extremely muscular, "Princess Kilera, I am your Housecarl," he said bowing.

"Good, now where is my brother?" Kilera asked him.

"I think he is still packing princess," the housecarl said.

"Please quit it with the princess, my name is Kilera, now what is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Amroth prin- I mean Kilera," he said.

"Well Amroth, we can't leave until Ollar gets his butt out here," she said.

"Don't worry dear sister, I am almost finished," he said.

Kilera rolled her eyes, "And he says girls take forever," she said to Amroth quietly.

Amroth smirked at her comment, being that he had overheard for a few years the two siblings bickering. He would often hear, "Ollar give it back!" from Kilera. Then the classic reply from her brother, "Why should I, I think it looks rather good on me don't you think?" he would ask her.

The twos' feuds would often end with a good long laugh. Amroth then looked at the princess's beautiful slightly tan face. He remembered when he first saw her about five years ago. She was sitting on a stone bench in the garden, braiding her beautiful silky blonde hair. He remembered that he hid behind a baby blue rose bush to get a few more glances at her.

Of course he was caught, but he was caught by the one and only Prince Ollar, her brother of all people. Amroth explained himself to him immediately. Ollar just laughed at him, for the idea of his little prankster sister being more beautiful than a delicate rose, seemed almost like a joke. He let Amroth escape from the garden without completely embarrassing him in front of Kilera.

Amroth then remembered how he had volunteered to be the housecarl when the King asked the guard. He immediately stepped forward, for he still felt the same way about Kilera. Many women had approached him, hoping to get a dance with a strong handsome guard, but he had turned them down. For a guard was loyal, and he was love-struck, just like a young child and his first love.

"Amroth," Ollar said scaring him out if his daydream. "How pleasant to see you again."

"It is nice to see you too, Prince Ollar," Amroth replied stiffly.

"Please, we are friends just Ollar," the prince said.

Amroth nodded then he turned his attention as Kilera spoke, "Are you done, putting your powder on your highness?" she asked.

"Why, did I miss a spot?" Ollar asked brushing his cheek.

The trio laughed at the Prince's witty humor and then they went down to the stables to fetch their horses. Kilera hoped on to her black mare with ease, Ollar with his brown stallion and Amroth with his assigned white guard's horse.

The trio then rode off into the nearby forest and kept on the roads. Kilera rode ahead of the two boys and locked her gaze on the beautiful lush forest, while the two boys rode next to each other silently.

Then another elf on a black stead rode quickly by the boys and slowed when he got to Kilera.

"You weren't going to leave me behind were you?" said the elf.

"Why would I leave you behind, I sent a guard didn't I?" she replied.

"Yes, but he took his sweet time getting to my father's kingdom," he replied.

Then Ollar galloped toward them leaving Amroth behind, "Legolas, what do we owe the pleasure?" Ollar asked.

"Kilera invited me," Legolas replied.

"Of course she did, why would she leave you behind?" Ollar said.

Amroth listened from behind and became angered, because he knew that Kilera and Legolas liked each other, he was hinted by the way they looked into each other's eyes.

"Amroth, come on!" Ollar yelled.

"Of course," Amroth said taking off to gain the lost ground between him and his quartet.

Amroth watched as Legolas patted Kilera's shoulder and she turned her attention to him. Kilera leaned towards him, "He isn't the sharpest one is he?" Legolas whispered in her ear.

"No, he is not," she replied.

Then they went over a hill and a Man village came into view.

"Well we're officially out of eleven territory," Ollar said.

Kilera then took off towards the city, and Legolas right behind her, leaving Ollar and Amroth in the dust.

"You didn't tell me about her boyfriend," Amroth said sharply to Ollar.

"Oh, you didn't have a chance anyways, you were too shy to take her into your arms, so someone else did," Ollar replied.

"I guess you're right she didn't even know my name until a few hours ago," Amroth said sadly.

"Hey, maybe we can head back, I mean she has Legolas now," Ollar said.

"Alright we'll leave in the morning," Amroth said.

Kilera was flying on her horse, with Legolas right on her hooves.

"Come on girl," she said.

Her horse failed to speed up and Legolas's stallion passed them with ease. They slowed to a close stop as they came to the gate.

"What is your business elves?" asked a unpleasantly croaky old man voice.

"We wish to enter your city and stay the night," Kilera said in the human language.

"No admittance to elves ," said the old man.

Kilera then took out her sword quickly and held it close to the old man's throat, "I am Princess of the North Elven Lands, you will allow my quartet passage," she said in a deep tone that even managed to scare Legolas.

"Y-Yes of c-course Princess," said the old man as he gripped the gate's key ring on his side.

Kilera sheathed her sword and watched as the old man unlocked and opened the gate for the two elves. Kilera and Legolas were tying their horses to a post outside of the inn by the time Ollar and Amroth got there.

Amroth was bathed in jealousy as he watched Legolas steal a kiss from the beautiful elf, and was given a second helping when Kilera gave a kiss back.

Ollar was just enjoying the elven guard's face, he had narrow eyes and his eyebrows low with a frowning face and hunched back. Then he saw his grip on the reins tighten.

"Give him a break, he cares for her, truly. There is nothing you can do to separate them, trust me I've tried," Ollar said.

This made Amroth even more angry, here he was slaving away on a journey with his childhood crush, and he finds out that she already has a man. It was just nerve racking for him.

Kilera looked into the eyes of her lover and watched as he kissed her nose. This was the first time they had stepped outside of the radar of Kilera's father, and now they could kiss all they wanted, instead of sneaking a peck every hour or so.

Then Amroth walked in and bought a room and went straight up to it.

"What's with him?" Kilera asked.

"Nothing important," Ollar said.

Legolas went to fetch something from his horse, leaving Ollar and Kilera alone.

"You are going to go back home aren't you?" Kilera asked.

"Yes, Amroth and I are going back, we feel that this journey is you and Legolas's not ours," he said.

"All right, you may leave," Kilera replied in elfish tongue.

Legolas came back, and when Ollar went upstairs to sleep she told Legolas.

"That is alright with me," he said. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind Kilera's sharply pointed ear, "Come we should get some rest."

Legolas and Kilera walked up stairs and slept in the same bed, as they used to do when they were little.

The next morning the pair woke up rather late, and Kilera fixed her hair and made it tighter than the last hair do. Legolas kissed the cheek of his Elven lover and then he got up and threw her and apple. She caught it behind her back and bit into the deliciously juicy fruit.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're quite welcome," Legolas replied.

Kilera then lifted up the pillow and gripped the handle of her knife, and slipped it back into her boot. Then she slipped her quiver and bow on.

"Let's be off," she said.

They left the inn and Kilera was saddened to see her brother's and Amroth's horses gone. She then hopped on her stead and Legolas on his. They rode out of the town and into the forest

"We should stop here for the night," Legolas said.

Kilera nodded in agreement and dismounted her stead. She looked at the sun setting and laid down.

"What's bothering you?" Legolas asked her.

"This is the first time I've been this far away from Ollar," she replied.

He sat down next to his Princess and brushed dirt of her cheek, "I felt the same way when my older brother left, but then I learned to forget him."

"I don't want to forget," Kilera said.

"I know, but when you're in battle you'll have to," he said.

She nodded then leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Kilera woke up with a jolt when she heard an odd sound. She looked around for Legolas and didn't see him. She slipped her quiver on quickly and gripped her bow and loaded it.

"Legolas, are you there?" she asked.

She heard no reply and turned around with her bow drawn when she heard a branch crack, "Show yourself!" Kilera said.

Legolas came out of the woods and she lowered her bow.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I was looking for the orcs," he said.

"We have to move," she said.

They got on our horses and rode hard through the rest of the night. By morning the couple was relieved to see the sun. They stopped and rested for a bit, and then they were off again.

"Where are we headed to anyways?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know, I'm just going where the rode takes me," Kilera replied.

"Where do you want to go?" Legolas asked.

"I'm not sure which to go to first," she replied.

"Where Kilera?" Legolas pressed still keeping a gentle tone.

"We could travel to the lonely mountain, I have always wanted a glimpse," Kilera said. "But I have also wanted to meet my uncle Lord Elrond."

"Rivendell is closer we will travel there first," Legolas said a relief coming over him.

Kilera nodded, and flashed her beautiful white teeth. Legolas smiled back and thought about how beautiful his love was, but she was also beautiful on the inside. Which was what he loved the most, not the skin or the hair, but the person on the inside.

His thought was interrupted by an orc arrow flying in front of him. The arrow hit Kilera in the ribcage and she fell of her horse.

"Kilera!" Legolas yelled in horror.

He loaded his bow and shot at the origin of the arrow. Then he jumped off his horse and ran to Kilera's side. He lifted her body off the ground and was relieved to see that the arrow didn't go that deep into her. Kilera then reached to her ribs and pulled the tip out.

"Damn," she hissed.

Legolas noticed how oddly colored the tip was. It was a blue liquid mixed with Kilera's blood. He smelt it and his eyes went wide.

"I have to get you to Rivendell now," he said.

"What, why?" Kilera asked.

"You've been poisoned, come we have to hurry," he answered.

Legolas helped her onto his stead and got on behind her and took off towards Rivendell. He began to notice as the hours passed that Kilera had grown sick. She was sweating massively and her body had grown extremely warm. Then Kilera passed out and Legolas pushed his horse to go faster.

When he got to Rivendell he called out for help and Lord Elrond himself came running.

"She's been poisoned by an arrow," Legolas said.

"You did well getting her here Legolas, we will take it from here," Lord Elrond replied.

Elf guards came and brought his love up the stairs and to a bed. Where Lord Elrond started to recite magic and started to cure her of her poisoning.

"She will be fine Legolas, you did good in hurrying to get her here," Lord Elrond said putting his hand on the elves tense shoulder. "But I was also hopping to meet my niece under different circumstances."

Legolas did not reply and kept his gaze locked on Kilera, his eyes were overflowing with worry.

"I will send word of the accident to her father," Lord Elrond said leaving the silent elf be.


End file.
